


Unexpected Drop

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dom Derek, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Monster of the Week, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub space occurs due to a release of hormones, when the monster of the week attacks Stiles he finds himself in sub space mid battle. Derek manages to get him out of harms way, and proves himself to be a caring Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is not Smut.  
> Also Stiles being forced into subspace leaves him vulnerable, and Scott makes negative implications about Derek's intentions.  
> This is mainly fluff.

Stiles was careful not to let the Djinn touch him. He knows if it holds onto him for too long he risks falling asleep and not waking up, after all he did the research. He just doesn't know how it makes you fall asleep, perhaps some type of control over endorphin levels.

No matter how it maintains control Stiles keeps a firm grip on his bat, and watches the Wolves get thrown around the clearing. The Djinn was concentrating it's efforts on Derek, and Stiles found himself ducking in close to slam the bat against it's side. He's shocked when it stumbles back fingers trailing along his arm. Stiles finds himself sinking to his knees.

His knees hit the rough forest floor, and he holds back a small whine. He's watching his pack fight, and a big part of him wants to cry, he knows he's supposed to be helping right now, he just can't seem to pull himself out of the head space. He manages to force himself to his feet, but the Djinn bumps into him and he's tumbling back onto the ground.

"Stiles?" Scott yells, and Derek gets thrown over his head. Stiles puts his thumb up, and Scott shifts his attention back to the creature, but Derek rushes to his side.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Derek demands, Derek blocks a hit from the Djinn, and sends it flying. 

"Nothing Sir." He answers truthfully. "I'm fine, not hurt, just can't get up." Derek looks baffled, but Stiles doesn't look up to see it. 

"Why not?" Derek asks gently, voice soothing despite the other Wolves being flung around the clearing.

"I'm in sub space." Stiles answers. "Need permission, sir." Derek nods, hand coming up to block a tree branch that has flown toward Stiles.

"Will you stand for me sweetheart." Stiles relaxes at the gentle tone, and the endeatment and nods, dragging himself to his feet. "There's a good boy." Derek takes his hand and gently leads him toward the cars.

Stiles smiles up at him, slightly dazed, and Derek settles him in the passenger seat of the jeep.

"Now Stiles, I want you to listen to me for a second, can you do that?" Derek asks, Stiles nods vigorously.

"Yes sir." Stiles says, voice reverent.

"Okay, good." Derek smiles at him. "I want you to wait here, don't move unless the Djinn comes through the woods." Derek orders gently, Stiles frowns, squirming in his seat.

"What do I do if that happens?" Stiles asks. Derek smiles at him.

"Stay out of it's way, okay?" Derek pleads. "Keep yourself safe." Stiles nods, blushing down at his lap, and Derek starts back toward the fight. The Djinn comes barreling out of the woods between him and Stiles, and he hears the car door open.

"Stiles!" Derek screams, and the Djinn glances toward him. Derek walks it stalk forward, a strange blue magic glowing under it's skin. Stiles panics.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" He yells, throwing a rock at it. The Djinn whirls on him, and looks ready to launch a blast of magic at Stiles. It doesn't get a chance, Stiles watches Derek lunge for it's throat as he ducks under a stray shot of magic, as Derek rips the Djinn's throat out.

 "Stiles, what did I tell you?" Derek demands, frantic. Stiles eyes go wide, and his knees hit the ground hard. Derek winces at the noise.

"Sorry, so sorry." Stiles babbles. "I just wanted you safe, I'm sorry." Derek sighs, and rubs a now blood soaked claw through Stiles hair. It's probably intended to be comforting, but it makes him tense.

"Please don't punish me." Stiles pleads. "I don't like- I would- please." Stiles is near tears.

"You're okay Stiles, I've got you." He assures. Stiles relaxes, burying his face in Derek's side.  "Erica, Isaac, you're on disposal duty." Derek orders, voice still gentle. "I'm taking Stiles back to the loft." Scott growls at him, and earns an eye roll.

"He can't say no right now." Scott hisses, and Stiles winces at the harsh noise. 

"I'm not gonna take advantage of him Scott." Derek grumbles. "Stand Stiles?" Stiles nods, carefully getting to his feet.

"Thank you sir." Stiles says. Scott scowls at them, and Derek leads Stiles back into the car.

"You better not hurt him Hale." Scott growls after them, and Stiles flinches into Derek's side. Derek chooses not to honor Scott with a response. 

"You're welcome Stiles." Derek says. "Can I have your car keys?" Stiles frowns at him.

"You wanna drive Roscoe?" He asks, shifting uncomfortably. Derek nods, and Stiles scent is flooded with anxiety. "No." He whispers, and Derek stops.

"No?" Derek asks, and Stiles trembles in his seat and holds out the keys.

"I'm sorry." He whines. Derek chooses not to take the keys.

"It's okay Stiles, we can take the Camero." Derek says, leading the boy back out of the car. Stiles frowns at himself.

"You didn't want to take the Camero." He mumbles, and Derek watches him grow more distressed.

"And now I do." Derek states firmly before Stiles can work himself into a panic.

"Oh, okay." Stiles nods visibly deflating, allowing Derek to drag him along.

"Thank you Stiles." Derek whispered, earning a content hum from the boy, easily helping support his weight. 

"You're welcome sir." Stiles says, smiling at himself. They've barely been driving for thirty seconds before Stiles scent sours with anxiety, and fear.

"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asks, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. Stiles shrugs, and then shakes his head. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" Derek requests.

"I don't wanna bother you." Stiles mumbles. Derek frowns at him.

"You're not a bother Stiles, please tell me." He requests. Stiles sighs.

"I can't be a bother, have to help my dad. Have to protect Scott. Have to keep the pack safe. No time to sub." Stiles babbles, nerves visibly frayed. Derek whines at him.

"You aren't a bother Stiles, you're pack." Derek insists, met only with a disbelieving huff. "You've taken care of us so well, let me take care of you now. You deserve it Stiles." Stiles jaw drops and he nods, awed by the offer.

"Thank you." He says warmly. Derek blushes, his ears pinking. "Thank you so much."

"We can talk rules on the way upstairs." Derek informs him, holding a hand out to Stiles. The kid takes his hand and allows Derek to drag him into the building, and into the stairwell. 

"Rule 1 is we're not doing anything much today, your consent is questionable right now." Stiles nods agreeably.

"Yes sir." Stiles whispers. Derek , smiles back at him.

"Good, now Rule number 2 is if you're uncomfortable, you safe word, and we can talk." Derek orders. Stiles beams at him.

"Yes sir." Stiles says. Derek smiles gently at him, and opens the door to the loft.

"What is your safe word?" Derek asks, leading Stiles to the couch and gesturing for the sub to sit. "Mine is silver." Derek offers, and Stiles nods seriously.

"Mine is daisy." Stiles informs him, a little awkwardly. Derek decides not to ask him to explain.

"Thank you sweetie, now can you tell me your hard limits?" Derek requests. Stiles fidgets, anxiously. 

"I don't like humiliation." Stiles says. "I want to be good for you, I wanna be useful, and wanted. I don't like punishments, even though I earn them a lot."

"What do you mean?" Derek asks, stilling the subs shaking hands in his. 

"I-I talk back, and I get scared, and I fidget, and I'm loud, and annoying." Stiles babbles voice rising in pitch, Derek squeezes his hand. 

"My good boy is not annoying." Derek frowns at him, and Stiles blushes. "My good boy doesn't get a hug until he says he's not annoying." 

"I'm not annoying?" Stiles voice tilts up in question, and Derek nods reassuringly. 

"Thank you." Derek says, wrapping Stiles in a hug. "One more rule for now, okay?" Stiles chews his lip, and nods. "If you want something, you tell me." Derek orders, stiles nods agreeably.

"Can I have a snack?" Stiles asks. "Sir." He tacks on wincing slightly. Derek beams at him, and he offers a hesitant smile.

"Of course, stay here." He goes to the kitchen and brings back a bowl of fruit. Stiles is fidgeting on the couch when he returns. "Did you get up?" Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head. "Out loud please." Derek requests, setting the bowl down.

"No sir." Stiles tries, giving Derek a shy smile.

"Good." Derek praises, his voice a pleased rumble.  "How do you feel about me hand feeding you Stiles." The subs eyes dilate.

"Please." He begs mouth falling open slightly as his cheeks flush. Derek holds a strawberry up to his lips.

"Go ahead sweetie." Derek says, and Stiles wraps his lips around the tips of Derek's fingers. Derek stifles a groan, as Stiles pulls back.

"Thank you sir." Stiles beams at him. Derek blushes.

"You're welcome baby." Derek says, pulling the sub onto his lap to continue feeding him. Stiles is tucked comfortably into Derek's side when his hormones drop, taking him with them. He hears himself let out a whine. "Stiles? Baby? Are you okay?" Stiles grunts, and Derek isn't sure if it's a yes or no.

"Drop." Stiles explains before Derek can panic.

"Oh." Derek nods, nuzzling Stiles hair. "My good sub is coming down." Derek coos. Stiles preens a bit.

"I'm good?" Stiles asks. "You think I was good for you?" Derek nods seriously.

"The best." Derek assures, Stiles blushes, nuzzling into Derek's neck. Derek kisses his forehead. "Now does my good boy wanna go snuggle on my bed?" Stiles nods jerkily.

"Won't it smell like me then?" Stiles asks, chewing his lip. Derek winks at him playfully.

"Yes it will." Derek nuzzles Stiles cheek, earning a small laugh from the boy.

"My Softiewolf." Stiles says. Derek blushes, and sweeps Stiles off his feet to carry him to the bedroom. "You're a good Dom." Stiles mumbles sleepily. Derek smiles proudly, settling the boy on his bed. "Now gimme cuddles." Derek climbs into bed and wraps an arm around Stiles waist.

"You okay baby?" Derek asks. Stiles hums softly, face buried in Derek's chest. "Sleep well baby." Derek whispers into his hair.

...

Stiles wakes up wrapped in warmth, and finds his fingers playing with Derek's scruff. Derek cracks an eye open, and Stiles squeaks pulling his hand back.

"Sorry." He mumbles, looking contrite. Derek laughs, a happy rumble that makes Stiles heart melt.

"It's okay." Derek assures. "How do you feel?" Stiles glances down at himself.

"I think I'm thirsty." Stiles offers. Derek kisses his forehead, and climbs out of bed, earning a disappointed whine from Stiles.

"I'll be right back." Derek assures. Stiles pouts after him, and Derek rushes to return holding out a water bottle. Stiles grabs onto his wrist pulling him into bed.

"So, my consent is no longer questionable right?" Stiles asks, taking a gulp from the water bottle. Derek whines, burying his face in Stiles neck. "Gosh you're so cute. My Softiewolf." Stiles teases, earning a nip at his collar bone. "Anyways, consent?" Derek growls.

"Take me to dinner first." Derek grumbles. Stiles scent lights up with happiness.

"Like a real date, you'd date me." Stiles babbles. "I thought you might Dom me, but a date." Stiles looks at him eyes sparkling. "Wow." Derek blushes, and Stiles kisses the tip of his ear. "Dinner at six?" Stiles asks. "I can't take you out, I'm broke, but if you come over I'll cook something." Derek places a hand over Stiles mouth to stop his babbling.

"I'll be there, calm down." Derek orders, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Breathe for me." Stiles nods, gulping in air obediently. "Good. I'm sure whatever you cook will be delicious." Derek releases him, and finds Stiles mouth plastered to his. He leans into the kiss for just a moment before pulling back.

"It will be delicious Derek, I promise." Stiles assures, snuggling into his space. 

"I don't put out before the first date baby." Derek teases. Stiles giggles into his shoulder. 

"Sourwolf got jokes." He teases, Derek grins at him.

"I thought it was softiewolf now."


End file.
